The present invention pertains to data compression systems and methods, and more particularly to a system and method for data compression that allows data to be logarithmically compressed.
Data compression systems and methods are typically defined as lossless or lossy. A lossless data compression system and method compresses data in a manner that allows the data to be subsequently expanded without any loss of data. A lossy data compression system and method compresses data in a manner that causes some loss of data when the data is subsequently expanded. Lossless and lossy data compression systems and methods are typically used for different applications.
In general, lossless data compression is used in connection with data where each bit of data is important, such as text data and financial data. Lossy data compression may be used for types of data where some loss of data may be tolerated without a noticeable decrease in the quality of the data, such as audio or video data. Lossy data compression techniques were developed for these types of data in part because the data files for audio and visual data tend to be much larger than other types of data files.
Although lossless and lossy data compression methods and systems have been developed, the compressed data for either type of compression still requires a significant amount of data storage space.
Therefore, a system and method for compressing data are required that overcome the disadvantages of known systems and methods for compressing data.
In particular, a system and method for compressing data are required that provide significant reductions in compressed file size and lossless data storage.
In accordance with the present invention, a system for compressing data is provided. The system includes a number parser that breaks down a field that has many digits into a set of data strings that each has a fixed number of digits. A logarithmic converter is connected to the number parser, and converts each data string into a compressed string that has less than the fixed number of digits. A compiler connected to the number parser and the logarithmic converter receives the compressed strings from the logarithmic converter and forms a new field that has many digits. This new field may then be input into the number parser.
The present invention provides numerous important technical advantages. One important technical advantage of the present invention is a data compression system that achieves logarithmic compression ratios without resulting in data loss. Data compression ratios in excess of 100 to 1 may be achieved using the data compression system of the present invention.
Those skilled in the art will further appreciate the advantages and superior features of the invention together with other important aspects thereof on reading the detailed description which follows in conjunction with the drawings.